Two Hearts
by Exchanged
Summary: Summary: A very dark fic of what might have happened if Halloween went differently. This fic won't fit all the show's timelines, I'm switching a lot of stuff around, so you've been warned. Rated R and later NC-17 for language and sexual content. Vamped Bu
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A very dark fic of what might have happened if Halloween went differently. This fic won't fit all the show's timelines, I'm switching a lot of stuff around, so you've been warned. Rated R and later NC-17 for language and sexual content. Vamped Buffy! Spuffy oriented.  
  
Disclaimer: No characters belong to me. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
Feedback: This is my first fic, ever! Please review and make me happy. :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
One minute Buffy Summers was walking down the streets of Sunnydale with four children, and the next she was hit with a cold draft of air. Startled, she looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. This place seemed very different to her, like nothing she had ever seen before. This place seemed cold, dark and unwelcoming.  
  
When she realized that she couldn't even remember her name, she began to panic. She couldn't remember but she knew that this world wasn't hers. She could feel it. She had no idea what to do, she wasn't supposed to know what to do. Someone was always supposed to be there to take care of her, and do things for her. She definitely was not equipped to deal with this.  
  
Suddenly she heard a russeling sound behind her, she turned to see a very handsome man of about twenty-something. He wasn't like the men she was accustomed to. This man was dressed very odd, all in black, but the most recognizable thing about him was his platinum coloured hair. She had never seen anything like it. This was the type of man that she was warned about, the bad no-good type of man that her mother and father have often warned her about speaking to.  
  
She turned to walk away when he grabbed her by the arm. "How dare you? Unhand me!" she yelled at him, resisting the urge to cry and run away, frightened.  
  
He just stepped closer to her, until their faces were about an inch apart. His smile made her blood run cold.  
  
She lifted her free arm and tried to push him away, but he grabbed her by the wrist. She let out a whimper, which only made him smile more.  
  
"Now, this is going to be fun," he breathed right into her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow stood, feeling a bit disoriented. She looked down towards her feet but she was standing in her body. She scanned her outfit and then the body laying on the porch. 'Oh my god! I'm a ghost. Did I die?' she wondered, getting more and more panicked by the second.  
  
She heard gun shots and ran towards where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Xander!" she shouted.  
  
He turned around, his face mixed with rage and confusion. She quickly noticed the M-16 he was holding in his hand.  
  
She quickly put her hands up, "Xander! It's me, Willow!"  
  
"I don't know any Willow," he answered.  
  
"Xander, quite messing around. This is no time for jokes," Willow told him, getting somewhat annoyed.  
  
Willow looked him straight in the eye, but the eyes that returned her stare, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was different about the look in his eyes. She could tell, when it came to Xander, very little could get by her unnoticed. "You don't know me?" she asked.  
  
Xander lifts his rifle away from her and says, "Lady, I suggest you find cover."  
  
As he turned to walk away from her, she jumps in his way, "No, Xander, wait!"  
  
Instead of bumping into her, he seemed to walk right through her. Somewhat frightened, he raises his rifle at her again, "What are you?" he asks, puzzled.  
  
"Xander, listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear! Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a-and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be a soldier, and now I, I-I guess you're a real soldier." she tried to explain, realizing just how ridiculous all that must sound.  
  
Xander thought for a moment, "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"We just need to find Buffy," Willow told him.  
  
"What's a Buffy?"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and started walking, with soldier Harris following a few feet behind. 'We have to find Buffy, or who knows how bad this will get' she thought to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow and Xander had been walking for what seemed like hours, and they still hadn't found Buffy. Suddenly, Willow heard a familiar scream, one that she had only heard once or twice before but she still knew that voice well. It was Buffy. She broke into a run, with Xander right behind her. They turned a corner to see Buffy in her pink Halloween costume and black wig, struggling with the blonde vampire, Spike, who ruined Parent's Night not too long ago.  
  
Xander stared wide-eyed at this display. "Him you can shoot!" Willow yelled towards him.  
  
At that, Spike turned his head and looked in their direction. He was over in front of Xander in a second, they struggled and Spike won easily. He punched Xander in the face, making him fly backwards into a nearby tree. Spike bent over and picked up the M-16, pointed it at Willow who was now leaning next to a scared and tear-streaked Buffy.  
  
"Get up, Red!" Spike shouted, pointing the gun in her direction.  
  
"Buffy! Come on, we have to get out of here," Willow said, trying to grab Buffy's arm before realizing that she couldn't.  
  
Buffy looked at her wide-eyed, "Who are you?" she managed, cowering back on the ground.  
  
"Oh, great, not you too. Buffy, we need you. We need the slayer!"  
  
Buffy didn't even reply. She just looked around dazed and confused. Willow stood up, facing Spike, who now had his demon face back on.  
  
"Get out of here, now!" he said menacingly.  
  
Willow got every shred of courage she had buried deep inside her, and stepped towards Spike. "I am not afraid of you," she managed to say, very convincingly. She almost laughed at Spike's momentary shocked expression that she had the balls to stand up to him like this.  
  
"Alright then. You can either leave now or you can stay and I'll have myself a nice treat for desert."  
  
"Okay, go ahead," Willow said, taking another step forward, challenging him.  
  
This was all Spike needed to hear. He lunged at her throat, ready to taste the girl's warm blood. He was more than shocked when he went right through her and fell to the ground. She peered down at him, "You can't win this, Spike," she said, more calm than she felt at the moment.  
  
He wiped off his duster as he stood up. "Right then, I'll just take the bird and we'll be on our merry little way."  
  
"You are not taking Buffy anywhere."  
  
"Are you going to stop me? Or are you going to help your boy there?" he said, pointing to Xander who was laying at the base of the tree, there was a large puddle of blood around his head.  
  
Willow rushed to him. She put her hand to his forehead, and checked to make sure he was still breathing. When she looked back over her shoulder, Spike and Buffy had disappeared. She had never felt so completely lost and alone. She had no clue what to do, so she ran to the nearest house and called Giles. 'He'll know what to do' she thought, as she listened to the rythmic ringing on the other end of the line. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Summary: This takes place after Ethan's spell was broken, just so you know. I just didn't want to go into that whole thing, so let's pretend it's already happened.  
  
Buffy woke with a start. The first thing she noticed was how weak she felt. She barely had enough strength to lift her head up and survey her surroundings. She was chained to the posts of a very large white bed. She was wearing her Halloween costume, although her black wig was gone. Her head ached worse of all. The throbbing pain was almost too much to bear. Her throat was dry and she had never felt this thirsty before.  
  
She sat that way for what seemed to be about twenty minutes, she guessed, when things started to get clearer and she started to get stronger. She remembered not remembering who she was, how she ran into Spike. The last thing she could piece together was getting hit across the face. Spike must have knocked her out and brought her here. 'That son of a bitch!' she thought, 'Just wait until I get out of here. I will be so happy to finally dust him. He's been a pain in my ass for too long.'  
  
The sound of a creaking door made her jump. "Hello, pet," said the soothing voice. She couldn't tell who it was as he was covered in the shadows of the room but she knew that voice. She knew that voice well, and she hated that voice.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"You remember?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
The sight of him made her heart start thumping louder. She hated him with a passion, but a passion none the less. She shook her head, trying to clear it of such irrational thoughts. "I remember." Buffy wanted to say more than that, but she was still unsure of what Spike's plan was. Why hadn't he just killed her when she lay crying in the street? It wasn't very smart of him to wait until she was herself again. 'He must know that as soon as I have all my strength back, I'll be getting out of these chains and I will kill him.'  
  
She glared up at him, "So, what do you want?"  
  
He took a seat next to her on the bed. "Well, to tell you the truth, pet, I just wanted a meal out of this whole thing. Not to mention, it'd get you and that little gang of your's off my back. But, see, Dru has other ideas in store for you."  
  
"Dru?" Buffy asked, looking at him quizzically.  
  
As soon as she asked, the door opened and a beautiful woman dressed all in white was standing there. Her slayer insticts flared up, this was a vampire, no doubt about it. She had long dark hair and appeared to be very weak. Spike got up and walked over to her. He took her hand in his and led her over to the bed beside Buffy.  
  
Dru looked at Buffy for several minutes, then she reached up and stroked one of her golden strands. "Sister," she said softly, "I don't believe we've met yet. At least.. no.. you're the Slayer. The one."  
  
Buffy was truly mesmerized. This woman, or vampire, was so elegant. Her touch was full of love and reminded her of her mother. She tried shrugging her hand off of her shoulder.  
  
She looked at Buffy straight in the eyes, holding her gaze for what seemed like minutes. "You know Daddy. That makes us sisters. We are the same."  
  
"We are not the same. I am nothing like you!" Buffy spat.  
  
Dru whimpered and stood up, letting herself fall into Spike's arms. "Do it. Please, do it. Make us sisters!" Dru pleaded with Spike.  
  
"Dru, are you sure about this?" he asked, looking from her to the slayer laying on the bed.  
  
She nodded, and Spike helped her out of the room.  
  
Once she was gone, Buffy spoke, "Wow, Spike. You really do know how to pick 'em."  
  
He growled and lunged at her. Buffy tried to prepare herself for the attack but the chains were too tight around her wrists. She struggled against them but there was nothing she could do. Spike held her down, with all of his weight on top of her. He had taken out two slayers in his time, and yet this one, always managed to get by him. She was different than the rest. She was not only stronger but she had a beautiful soul. He could tell she was special just by looking at her. The first time he saw the slayer, dancing with her friends at the Bronze, he knew right then that there was a connection. He could feel it. He had never experienced anything like it. He not only wanted to kill this slayer, but anytime he was around her, he also had the strongest urge to bend down and kiss her. Looking at her now, she looked so scared, so innocent and so completely gorgeous. Spike understood why his grandsire went after this slayer and found love there. She was overflowing with it.  
  
Spike bent down and licked her neck. When he raised his head back to hers, he had his vamp face on. The next second, he plunged his fangs down deep into her soft neck. The taste of her blood was so overwhelming. He had never tasted anything like it, and he had tasted slayer's blood before. This was more intense, deeper. He could feel himself become intwined with her. He felt her soul, he felt what she was. This was beyond anything he ever imagined. The liquid slid down his throat like butter. Nothing or no one had ever tasted like this. He felt connected to every part of her.  
  
Buffy knew the second he bit her that it was over. She couldn't deny that his lips and teeth on her flesh felt really good, but she was also frightened, knowing that her life would soon be over. She still had so much to live for. Images and thoughts of her friends, her mother, Giles, Angel all flashed before her eyes. 'So this is what dying feels like?' she thought, 'I imaged a bright white light would be involved or something.' She could sense that her blood count was descreasing rapidly, and Spike didn't slow down how much he was taking.   
  
'This is it,' Buffy thought to herself as she drifted out of consciousness.  
  
When Spike felt her weaken and finally all of her muscles give way, he slid his fangs out of her flesh and licked his lips. He looked down, suddenly scared that he had taken too much. He sighed realizing that she wasn't dead yet. Quickly, he used his fangs to slice a thin line down his right wrist, then pressed it against her open mouth, letting the red liquid slide down her throat. Once he assumed she had enough, he laid her back on the pillows and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
He couldn't wait to see what emerged from the innocent blonde slayer he had just turned. If she was like anything Druscilla had seen in her vision, then he knew Sunnydale was in for one hell of a ride.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles, Miss Calendar, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Angel had been in the library most of the night. It was nearly 3am now. They were all worried about Buffy, but Angel was especially panicked. He knew what Spike was like, he didn't even want to imagine what he was doing to his Buffy right at that moment.  
  
"Maybe we should try a locator spell," Miss Calendar suggested. Everything else they had tried made them turn up empty handed.  
  
"You can do that?" Giles asked her, questioningly.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if it'll work but we should give it a try. I would just need something that belonged to Buffy."  
  
"Oh!" Willow pulled off one of the rings she was wearing, "This. I borrowed it from her last night."  
  
"Thanks Willow, I'll go get started on this." she said, taking the ring.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Willow said, following behind her out the door.  
  
Giles looked completely on edge. 'If anything happens to her, it will be all your fault, Rupert.' he was thinking to himself. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed the lenses with a cloth from his pocket. He was absolutely exhausted but nothing could make him sleep, he couldn't until he was sure Buffy was safe.  
  
Xander spoke up, "Hey dead boy, with all you're vampire senses, can't you just sniff her out or something?" he asked Angel.  
  
Angel looked more broody and annoyed than usual. "I tried. Every time I get her scent, the trail just disappears. It might be magic doing it, or it might be because she wasn't Buffy-Buffy when Spike took her."  
  
Xander slammed down the book he was reading. "I can't take this. Researching. Researching, what? Buffy's gone and we need to find her. Books are not going to solve that or give us any damn answers!" he roared.  
  
Giles looked shocked. He had never seen Xander like this, but then, he was always aware of how much and deeply Xander had cared about Buffy.  
  
"Xander, calm down. You're not helping the situation any." Cordy said. She had been sitting there quietly flipping through books most of the night. "We're looking for stuff on that guy, Spike. We need to find out more about him to help Buffy."  
  
"To help Buffy? Angel spent 100 plus years with the guy, I think we know all that we need to. For all we know, he's already killed her and here we are, just sifting through books like idiots!" he roared.  
  
"Fine. I was only trying to help," and Cordy said back down, opening another book.  
  
"Xander's right." Angel said quietly. He hated agreeing with him but he had to face it, all of this research was pointless. He knew more about Spike than any of these books could possibly know.  
  
"Glad someone agrees with me. We should be out on the streets, trying to find her or Spike. Let's face it, all of this research on Spike is getting us nowhere."  
  
"I guess you two should do another patrol, and try to seek out any information anyone is willing to give up. Buffy needs us right now," Giles said.  
  
"What about me?" Cordelia said.  
  
"You can either go with them or stay here and help me research."  
  
"Books or demons. Hmm.. I'll pick the demons," and with that, she skipped out the door with Xander and Angel following behind her.  
  
"Be careful!" Giles yelled after them. 'I don't want to lose you too,' he thought to himself, then he was hit with a wave of guilt for even thinking such a thing. Buffy will be okay, she just has to be. Giles couldn't hold back anymore, he closed the door to his office and did something he hadn't done in years, he laid his head down and cried. 


End file.
